Vampirella
| aliases = Vampi Daughter of Draculon | continuity = Vampirella | image = | notability = Main character | type = | race = | gender = Female | base of operations = Earth Drakulon | associations = | known relatives = Evily Cousin. She is also a witch/sorceress. | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Vampirella'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = Talisa Soto }} Vampirella is a fictional alien vampire and the title character of the original Vampirella comic magazine as well as it's various spin-off titles. The original Vampirella magazine was published by Warren Publishing and ran for 112 issues from 1969 to 1983. The series was "revamped" in 1988 in standard comic format by Harris Comics and has been rebooted several times. The character has also made crossover appearances with other comic book characters such as Lady Death, published by Chaos! Comics and Magadalena, published by Top Cow. Vampirella was also the main character in her own Vampirella feature film in 1996 where she was played by Talisa Soto. Biography Vampirella was a humanoid extraterrestrial born on a planet known as Drakulon. Drakulon was a world where people lived on blood and where blood flowed in rivers. Drakulon orbits two twin suns that were causing droughts across the planet, marking certain doom for Vampirella and her race. The race of which Vampirella was born, the Vampiri, were able to transform themselves into bats at will, sprout wings when required, and drink blood. Due to the rivers drying up, the people of Drakulon were progressively starving to death. An exploratory space vessel from the planet Earth came to Drakulon and one of the Vampiri, Vampirella, discovered that these Earth humans possessed blood in their veins. Vampirella took the astronaut's ship and journeyed to Earth where she used her vampiric abilities on the side of good, striking out against evil vampires and those from her home world who would seek to take advantage of Earth's human populace. Vampirella: The Movie Vampirella: The Movie is an American independent film of the horror, action, and science fiction/fantasy genres. It is based on the character of Vampirella as first seen in issues of her own ''Vampirella'' illustrated magazine series, which was published by Warren Publishing between 1969 and 1983. The film was directed by Jim Wynorski with a script written by Gary Gerani. It was produced by Cinetel Films, Concorde-New Horizons and Showtime Networks and premiered direct-to-video on September 28th, 1996. The movie stars Talisa Soto in the role of the eponymous heroine, Vampirella, with The Who front man Roger Daltrey as the central antagonist, Vlad. A sequel project to this movie was intended and announced during the closing credits, but the project never materialized. .]] Cast * 'Talisa Soto' as Vampirella * 'Roger Daltrey' as Vlad/Jamie Blood * 'Richard Joseph Paul' as Adam Van Helsing * 'Brian Bloom' as Demos * 'Corinna Harney' as Sallah * 'Rusty Meyers' as Quinn * 'Lee de Broux' as Lieutenant Walsh * 'Tom Deters' as Traxx * 'Jack Zavorak' as Captain Stryker * 'Lenny Juliano' as Carlos * 'Anne Howard' as Stepmother * 'Angus Scrimm' as High elder * 'Tyde Kierney' as Adam's father * 'David B. Katz' as Forry Ackerman * 'Robert Clotworthy' as Professor Steinman Notes & Trivia * The character of Vampirella was created by writer Forrest J. Ackerman and artist Tom Sutton. Famed comic artist Frank Frazetta was the first artist to depict Vampirella with his cover illustration for [[Vampirella 1|''Vampirella #1]]. * Vampirella possesses all of the abilities and vulnerabilities of a traditional vampire including fangs, the ability to shape-shift into a bat and hypnotize people. One significant difference however, is that unlike other vampires, Vampirella cannot turn others into vampires. Comic titles Appearances See also External Links * Vampirella at Wikipedia * * Vampirella at the Heroes Wiki * Vampirella at the Vampires Wiki * Vampirella at The Darkness Wiki * Vampirella at the Vampirella Wiki Gallery Vampi in Riverdale.jpg Vampirella (1996).jpg Vampi - RS and Vampi.jpg References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters